everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercedes Little
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=File:Mercedes_fullbody.png |caption=Silent Siren |story=The Little Mermaid |role=To be the next little mermaid |powerfulqualities=Agile |age=16 |alignment=Rebel20px|Rebels|right |roommate=Xia |heartsdesire=I don’t know who started the rumor that my story ends with a happily ever after but whoever did is way wrong. At the end of my mother’s story she doesn’t get her prince and she turns into sea foam. I’m determined to win over my prince before I have to turn into sea foam. I’m supposed to gain a soul and go to heaven but what kind of paradise would I have without my true love? That doesn’t sound like a happily ever after to me. |magictouch=I may not be a very good swimmer without my tail but I’m a great dancer. Since I have legs now I can’t get my tail back but I don’t really mind. I move much more elegantly on land than I do in the water. People say I look very beautiful and flowing when I dance. I have a lot of fun doing it too! |romancestatus=I’m madly in love with a boy at school but he’s interested in someone else. I’m trying to get his attention but nothing works. I can’t talk and he doesn’t understand sign language. Even if I could speak I wouldn’t know what to say to him. |cursesmoment=I have bad ankles so I can’t dance or stay on my feet for too long until they start hurting. Wearing high heels doesn’t help the pain so my shoe choices are limited. I have soothing seaweed bandages that I wrap around my feet and they help some, but the pain doesn’t completely go away. |favsubject=Biology. I’m very interested in learning the anatomy of humans and how they work. |leastfavsubject=Muse-ic class. Mermaids are famous for their beautiful singing voices but I don’t have a voice to use! |bffea=Xia|parent = Daughter of the Little Mermaid}} Sweet, caring, and passionate, Mercedes is a friend you'll want to have forever after. Although she was born without a voice, she has a lot to say. Instead of relying on words she uses sign language to communicate. Always determined to reach her goals, Mercedes will do whatever it takes to make sure that her voice is heard! Biography Mercedes Little is the daughter of the Little Mermaid. She was created by pixiesera on deviantart. Personality Mercedes is a sweet and caring girl and very passionate about her goals. She is a determined individual and will push herself to get things done. Though she doesn't have a voice to speak with, she has a lot to say. She gets discouraged when others don't understand her sign language but she'll do whatever it takes to get her message across. She loves to get involved at school and meet new people. She can't swim very well without her mermaid tail but has taken up dancing during her time on land. She loves to dance but her weak ankles tend to give out on her after a while. She wraps them up in seaweed bandages, which helps the pain. Appearance Mercedes has fair skin and dark blue eyes. Her hair is a mix of orange and burnt orange with orange-red highlights. It is wavy and usually messy. She is 5 ft 3 in tall. Fairy tale – The Little Mermaid The Story from 's Point of View Mercedes' story is The Little Mermaid, originally written by Hans Christian Andersen. A version of it can be found here. What is their Destiny Mercedes is destined to be the next Little Mermaid, or at least she was meant to. Being born without a voice, many doubt that she will be able to take on her mother's role. Mercedes is fine with not being the next Little Mermaid as the ending isn't very good for her. What she isn't fine with is the reason why so many people in Ever After believe she couldn't do it. Mercedes wants to prove everyone wrong in that sense. Maybe she won't fulfill her mother's role, but she will succeed in something great! History Born a mermaid, Mercedes has always been unable to speak and could never sing the beautiful songs that all the other mermaids could. This was alarming to everyone as Mercedes was meant to be the next Little Mermaid, who needs to have the ocean's most beautiful voice that's worthy of a witch's trade. Due to her disability, the mermaid and Fairy Tale elite decided to focus their efforts on other mermaids who could potentially take up the role of the Little Mermaid. Still needing a proper education, Mercedes was enrolled at Ever After High once she was old enough to attend high school. She was given a pair of legs in place of her mermaid tail by the mermaid elite using a powerful magic spell. Only the mermaid elite can give her back her mermaid tail. She is meant to receive her tail again once she graduates from Ever After High. The mermaid elites hope that after graduation she will be able to take up the Little Mermaid role. Once on land, Mercedes fell madly in love with a boy at Ever After High. She wants to win him over but finds that hard to do with her lack of a voice and her shyness. Relationships Family Little Mermaid :Mercedes is close to her mother. Her mother, once a mermaid, was turned into a daughter of the air (an angel) at the end of her story. Mercedes doesn't get to see her very much but they have a strong bond. Father :Mercedes does not know her father. The only thing she knows about him is that he is a merman. Friends Xia :Mercedes is friends with her roommate Xia, daughter of Princess Sunny. Sienna C. Black :Sienna C. Black may be the daughter of the sea witch but she is one of Mercedes closest friends. She is kind to Mercedes and they get along quite well. Assandra Tremaine :Mercedes is friends with Assandra Tremaine, daughter of Cinderella's step-sister. Mercedes is a very friendly person and strives to make lots of friends. She is open for making new friendships. Romance Porter Seafair :Mercedes is in love with Porter Seafair, a fellow student who is destined to be the prince in her story. He's kind to her but doesn't appear to notice her romantic advances. It's her dream to win his love before she has to take her pledge to be the next Little Mermaid. She finds it challenging to get his attention without actually speaking to him but she is persistent and won't give up so easily. Enemies Princilla Noble :Porter Seafair, Mercedes' crush, is destined to be with Princilla Noble. The two are currently dating and everyone expects them to continue their relationship as their story dictates. Mercedes doesn't like Princilla and tries to take Porter's attention away from her. Other Story Characters Name :Details Pet Salty :Mercedes has a talking seagull that was trained to translate her sign language for others. He's a little dumb and confused and sometimes misinterprets what Mercedes is saying. This is a nuisance for Mercedes. Story Characters Gallery Mercedes fullbody.png Mercedes little bio.png Mercedes card.png Notes *Mercedes is a Rebel. She does not want to fulfill her destiny as the next Little Mermaid because she does not want to be turned into sea foam. She also wants to spend the rest of her life with her crush. *She is mute and communicates through sign language. *She is in love with her prince but he doesn't know of her feelings. *Mercedes was created in June of 2013, before the release of Mattel's Meeshell Mermaid. *Unlike Meeshell Mermaid, Mercedes will not gain a mermaid tail by being in water. She was given legs through magic in order to attend school on land. She can only regain her tail by this same magic. *She is the first EAH fan character made by Pixiesera Category:Pixiesera Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Rebels